


Great taste

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Maggie and Alex are there too, Short Ficlet, oblivous idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: Maggie's gaydar is strong





	

Maggie stepped outside the Catco elevator, looking around, visibly uncomfortable. Being in fancy offices with people wearing suits or talking about photoshoots wasn’t really her thing. She felt at home on a bullpen or a shooting range, even running down the streets of National City,chasing down a suspect.

The detective only had to walk a bit more until she saw the Danvers sisters, sharing a muffin on Kara’s desk.

“Hey, guys. Don’t spoil your appetite before lunch, babe”, she said and leaned forward to give Alex a soft peck on the cheek.

“Hey, we were just going over some stuff for Hank’s party next week. Plus Kara ate most of it”

“You sure he’ll like a surprise party?” Maggie said, holding back a laugh. The image of Director Henshaw wearing a party hat, or even better, playing with a piñata was enough to get her through morning meetings at the precinct.

“Well, he better, because everything’s planned and payed for” Kara said, stealing the last piece of muffin and standing to get away before her sister could snatch it back.

The brunette was about to protest when they heard the distinct sound of heels. Maggie saw a short blonde woman come out of a meeting, leaving a group of dismayed employees behind. Without paying attention to Maggie or Alex, the woman stopped next to Kara and placed a hand on her back.

“Kara, darling, I’m staying late again, the layouts were a disaster.” she said in a low voice. Kara leaned forward to hear better, which of course was a blatant lie, she had super hearing.

“I’ll cancel your dinner plans right away, Miss Grant”

“Thank you” Cat said, and reached forward to fix Kara’s hair, placing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, “You should wear your hair like that more often, you look lovely”

“Thanks” she said, blushing, inadvertly stepping closer to Cat. “I’ll let everyone know we’re staying”

“No, you’ve worked so hard this week, Kara… take the night off”

“It’s ok… I want to…” Kara bounced on her feet, as if she had to gain courage to speak. “I want to stay”

“Well, in that case…” Cat leaned forward again, this time to fix the collar of Kara’s shirt, her hands lingering a bit too long and fingertips brushing her neck. “You can choose what we have for dinner”

Kara laughed and blushed when Cat winked at her and walked away, too happy for someone who was about to spend all day fixing someone else’s incompetence.

“Wow” Maggie said once the media mogul was out of earshot. “I gotta hand it to you, Little Danvers, you’ve got great taste”

“ _What_?” both Danvers blurted out.

Maggie arched her brows and let out a sigh. These were her lovable idiots, and when time came, she should probably give Kara _the talk_ about how _i_ _t’s ok to like your hot boss and fyi, she likes you too._

“For a bioengineer and a super, you both are pretty damn clueless”


End file.
